Minotaur's Milking Ranch
The Minotaur's Milking Ranch is a series of 13 erotic artworks created by Okayado to commemorate "Nice Oppai Day" (August 1st and November 8th) and posted them on his Twitter page on November 2016. Centred around five Minotaur girls, the series' premise is centred around various milking and massage techniques the girls can undergo when they attend the ranch. Characters ;Protagonist : Height: 160cm An ordinary youth who became a dairy farmer for some reason. He's a complete amateur, but he does his best for the minotaur girls. ;Mil : Height: 208cm B134 W65 H96 N cup Milk Quantity: 0000 Milk Quality: 000 A gentle and helpful sister type of minotaur girl. She supports the protagonist with the work he is so inexperienced with. She has an eternally tolerant personality, and while she is always willing to spoil her partner, she secretly also wants to be spoiled, herself. She produces an excellent quantity of milk, and there is nothing to criticize about the quality. ;Cream : Height: 185cm B99 W59 H88 J cup Milk Quantity: 0 Milk Quality: 000 The amiable mascot of the pastures that can make friends with anyone. For a minotaur, she's rather short, and she worries about it often. For the protagonist that's shorter than her, she tries to adopt an oneesan atmosphere but isn't very good at it. The amount of milk she produces is small, but it isn't related to stress, so what she produces is steady. ;Cara : Height: 220cm B122 W69 H98 L cup Milk Quantity: 00 Milk Quality: 0000 A girl with a remarkably fit body, even for the minotaur family (a result for being a descendant of a war-clad minotaur lineage). She seemingly has a cantankerous and rude personality that is especially apparent when facing men. Actually, she's just shy and not good at communication, and her powerful body image makes her misunderstood. She has fantastic milk quality, but due to the nature of her personality obstructing milking, she doesn't live up to her full potential. ;Chizu : Height: 211cm B127 W67 H95 M cup Milk Quantity: 000 Milk Quality: 000 A serious, straightforward, hardworking, extremely obedient person that is a good listener. The honor student type. Actually, she's too obedient, and believes everything she is told. An oblivious natural boke character, she can cause trouble, because she doesn't understand when things are jokes. With regards to her milk quality and production, there aren't any problems normally, but because of the problem mentioned before, she often takes shady health foods and medicines that can influence the regularity and quality of lactation. ;Urt : Height: 202cm B150 W64 H94 Q cup Milk Quantity: 00000 Milk Quality: 00 A reserved and meek girl, she is intensely shy of strangers, and takes time to open up. She has an unusually large bust, even among the minotaur family, and much can be expected of her growth. However, she would be crushed under the pressure if she knew those expectations were placed upon her. If her self-confidence can be managed, she has tremendous potential. Gallery 0285c1a33b3054327a887feba359d5ff.jpeg A06291c0f6300734fc9c5bc72d0fbe22.jpg Sample d9a62f75d22bff4d170026f7c7b14240.jpg A28f16eb4fd4cdc613af31fdbc3f5dbb.jpg 945529366c17665ae5dac1880116fc7a.jpg Trivia * The series was possibly influenced by The Ranch from Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls and Minos Farm from Living with Monster Girl. * The Ranch and its Minotaur characters make their official debut in the manga in Chapter 56. * In addition to the minotaur girls, Tolepas and Terios from the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online videogame make cameos at the ranch. * In Chapter 57 of the manga,It is mentioned of the different personalities and behaviors of each minotaur in the ranch: ** It is stated that Mil acts as the leader among the minotaur girls (And additionally, she begins to develop a crush on Kimihito .) ** It is mentioned that Cara's extremely fit physique is a result of being a descendent of a clan of war-lord minotaurs. This heritage results has made her the strongest minotaur in the ranch. But this also makes her one of the most sensitive. ** Cream is revealed to be a tsundere in the manga. ** Chizu s revealed to be straightfoward and direct. ** Ruto is revealed to cry too easily. *Nice Oppai Day originally started in 2011, on the first day of August (8/01), and is the result of a Japanese joke. In Japanese the number 1 can be spelled "ichi" or be called by its chinese spelling "i", number 0 can be spelled "re" or be interpreted to the alphabet "O", number 8 can be spelled "hachi" or be called by its chinese spelling "pa". So you get; 1 (i), 1 (i), 0 (O), 8 (pa), 1 (i). 11081 > iiopai > ii oppai ("nice boobs"). Nice Oppai Day was designated as a day where people on image and social media boards such as Twitter, Instagram and Pinterest, celebrate and appreciate Oppai (breasts) in all their shapes and forms. Many Japanese gravure models and female cosplayers also join in on the event by posting images of themselves displaying their busts to the camera. **November 8th has been adopted as a second "Nice Oppai Day" (due to November (11th month) and the 8th day (11/08) spelling "iiopa" in similar vein to August 1st. Category:Manga